Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for a work vehicle, a control method, and a work vehicle.
Background Information
Conventionally, a control (referred to below as “leveling control”) for causing a work implement to move along a design terrain has been carried out in a control system of a work vehicle. The design terrain is a surface that indicates a target shape to be excavated.
For example, the boom in the hydraulic excavator in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5595618 is automatically raised when the cutting edge of the bucket is about to be lowered further than the design terrain. Accordingly, the cutting edge of the bucket can be moved along the design terrain and leveling work can be carried out favorably.